What the Curse May Be
by Lady-Dulcinea
Summary: AU. Jack makes a decision that has far reaching consequences. Set anytime during or post Season Ten.
1. Chapter 1

What the Curse May Be

**What the Curse May Be**

A Stargate: SG-1 fanfiction by Lady-Dulcinea

**Chapter 1:**

Turning the key in the lock, Sam knew that something was wrong before she even closed the door behind her.

Her instincts were good; too good, in fact. For instance, just by looking at the half eaten food on the coffee table and the arrangement of the bottles on the floor, she could tell that this was going to be no fire fight. The undisturbed carpet in the hallway told her there would be no enemies lurking in the guest bathroom. No, this was going to be much harder than just maneuvering out of the way of a hail of bullets or a ribbon device.

She could tell that whatever was going on was going to take them to the breaking point.

Her only thought before she delved into this situation was:

W_ill we make it back this time_?


	2. Chapter 2

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm home," Sam called tentatively. She walked down fully into the sunken living room, setting her keys on the table by the door as she did so.

"Jack?" She asked, cautiously, hoping, praying, to find him simply sprawled on the sofa. A glance was enough to tell her that was not the case. Panic didn't set in, however. Sam Carter rarely panicked. She headed back toward the kitchen and ran a hand through her hair.

"Jack?" She called again, still no answer. What in the world was going on here? Making her way down the hall, suddenly it hit her and she ran back to the kitchen. Aware of what sort of state she would find him in, Sam wanted to make sure that she was prepared. Rounding the corner in the kitchen, she approached the calendar and tried to find today's date.

_Thursday…Thursday…the seventh? That couldn't be right…_

The problem was soon rectified when Sam realized that the calendar was on the wrong month. It was amazing how little things like that went left unnoticed with her off world so much and him in Washington. Flipping forward a few months, she confirmed the date as Thursday the tenth. However the month was all wrong. Charlie's birthday wasn't until three months from now. Actually, the date wasn't even right.

_What is going on?! _She thought again.

Really intrigued at this point (and of course not having heard a peep from Jack) Sam headed back down the hall and toward the bedroom. She could only imagine the broken man Daniel had described years ago sitting right now on their bed, the man Sam had never hoped to meet, the one she hoped had been left on Abydos all those years ago. She had a sinking feeling, however, that she was about to come face to face with him.


	3. Chapter 3

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading and for the reviews. This is going somewhere.

**Chapter 3:**

Pausing in the doorway, Sam instinctively steeled her nerves almost going into full "Solider Sam" mode. She breathed deeply and then exhaled trying to soften herself just a bit before facing what was behind the door. It was not quite what she expected, thankfully.

As the door was pushed open, the room was bathed in a light glow from the hallway. It illuminated most of the corners that the setting sun through the open blinds had not. Jack was, as expected, lying on the bed but unexpectedly (to Sam's mind, anyway), not asleep and not passed out.

She took a moment to look at him before she said anything. He was half undressed, his dress jacket draped over the footboard, shoes haphazardly discarded in the floor. Tie loosened and shirt-tails out, Jack certainly reeked of Guinness and whiskey (something Sam had not seen displayed in the living room). Sam blinked a few times, but it was he who spoke first.

"You're home early."

"I've missed you."

"I'll clean it up," He gestured into the air; obviously indicating his binge in the living room.

"It's your house, Jack. You can do what you like."

"Don't be like that, Sam." He hoisted himself into a sitting position and put his head into his hands. "It's our house. You're here more than I am now, anyway."

"Fine." As this exchange was going on, Sam was taking inventory of the situation. Jack was obviously in a haze. Probably not as drunk as he had been before she came home, but still foggy. Even in the dimly illuminated room (made more so by her shadow filling the room), she could tell his face and eyes were red. She cautioned a glance for any firearms, mentally kicking herself for letting that thought even cross her mind. She didn't know that Jack, she had no reason to think that--

"Aren't you even going to ask?" Jack's voice brought Sam out of her reverie.

Sam simply raised her eyebrows and stammered, "I…I didn't know if you wanted me to." Though their relationship had been great, she was hesitant to push him too much. He was a private man and occasionally that privacy did not include her. As much as it hurt her when those times came, Sam did have to admit to herself, he was doing better.

"She's dead, Sam," Jack said before she had a chance to actually ask.

Sam panicked. Jack had only just arrived from Washington this morning! What in the world was he talking about?! She mentally went through the list of names of their friends, of his staff, anyone whose death might have upset him this much that she wouldn't have heard about already as well.

"Who?" The word was out of her mouth just as she realized who he meant.

"My wife," Jack clarified shakily. "Sara. Sara's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note: ** I have changed the season to sometime during or after ten. I wanted the option of Vala, should I choose to use her. Otherwise it really doesn't make a difference. Thanks again for the reviews and kind words. Also please remember this is slightly AU so there may be a few differences (I.E. a pretty big one coming up).

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh," Sam managed to say, but after that her mouth moved more like a fish trying to suck in the right thing to say. Should she comfort him? Should she leave? Standing stupidly in the door, "Solider Sam" tried to plan her next course of action, while "Woman Sam" was trying to keep her heart from breaking at the look on his face. She could tell immediately this was more than just Sara's death. This was really about Charlie. Jack saved her the trouble of having to ask questions.

"Got the call from her dad as I stepped off the plane. Car accident. Wanted me to identify her…he didn't want… couldn't… do it. Her boyfriend was out of town, although I think Sara's dad may hate him more than he hates me... I was the only other option."

He chuckled mirthlessly, "Of all the chance calls when I happened to be back in The Springs, huh?" Jack blinked a few times and looked at the ceiling. Obviously the broken image of his ex-wife stuck in his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." At this point, "Woman Sam" took over and directed the body she shared with "Solider Sam" to sit to his left on the bed. After a few minutes, reaching tentatively for his hand, she said, "Is there anything I can do?"

Jack shook his head, "No." Suddenly, as if he realized that there was another person next to him, He put an arm around her and took her right hand in his. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know this wasn't how you expected to start the weekend." He was sincere and, Sam could tell, slowly regaining most of his faculties.

"Don't even say that, Jack. How I wanted to spend my weekend isn't important. I'm just glad I could be here for you." She shuddered to think what would have happened were he all alone in that apartment in Washington. "I'm just gonna go call the guys. They were coming over tonight, remember? I'll be right back."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Hey…" he grabbed Sam's hand pulling her back a little. "Look, I appreciate you, you know?" The informal tone was classic Jack O'Neill. What he wasn't saying, however, is what spoke to Sam the most.

"I know." She let that hang in the air meaningfully before adding, "Look, why don't you get in the shower, I'll order something, and then we can talk some more." Pausing thoughtfully she added, "I know this is more than just about Sara…"

Jack's face went blank, but he admitted as much, "If it didn't sound heartless I might tell you it really has very little to do with Sara." Letting go of her hand he rested his elbows on his knees and sighed. "She was my last link. The last shred I had of him. Now he's gone completely, he's just…" The words wouldn't come.

Fighting to hold back tears was a battle Jack O'Neill had fought so many times; he could do it by rote. This was no exception. Sam, however, wasn't as lucky. Hearing him admit such a thing was extremely hard on her. She teared up silently and wiped them away with a nod that she understood him. She understood that it was as if Charlie was being taken a second time. In moments she was across the room kneeling in front of him, "I know. I know, Jack." She took both of his hands in a show of support. "And I love you, very very much, and I'm here for you however you need me."

A few moments passed before Jack said softly, "Why don't we let the guys come over after all. The company might be good. I haven't seen Teal'c since he's been back this time."

Sam nodded hesitantly, "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay, I'll just call for pizza."

"Great."

Standing, Sam lingered for a moment and smiled tersely down on him before walking away and placing a kiss in that famously scruffy silver hair.

"I love you." He called after her. Fishing in his disguarded dress jacket pocket, Jack pulled out his cell phone and headed for the shower, turning the water almost as hot as it would go. With the water as a buffer, Jack dialed his cell phone.

Speaking in to the receiver when it was answered on the other end, he tried to make sure Sam couldn't hear.

"Nate? Yeah, it's Jack. Look, I'll be back in Washington next week. I think I'd like to go ahead with what we were discussing earlier. I'll call you when I get back. Great."

Jack hung the phone up and stepped in the shower, his tense afternoon washing away with the hot water and the promise of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 5:**

"I am certain I would have found a creative use for my time, should I have been there," Vala piped up with a smile.

"I am certain you would have, "Daniel deadpanned, exasperation now the only emotion he seemed to possess.

Jack sat motionless watching as Vala practically purred at Teal'c. "C'mon Muscles. I know you must have lived out some deep dark fantasy while you were stuck in that time loop. Whips and Chains…?" Teal'c's face remained impassive.

"No? No secret crushes fulfilled? No surreptitious adversary beaten to a pulp?"

"I do not have secrets," Teal'c informed her matter-of-factly. "I learned to juggle."

"Ooh, scintillating." That line of questioning having led exactly no where, Vala turned her attention to her surroundings. She took a sip of wine before making her way over to the fireplace. "If you're going to place a safe in the wall, General, you should make sure the picture covering it is never off centre." Vala straightened said picture. "There was a time I would have robbed you blind." She took another sip and winked at Daniel.

She was baiting him. Daniel knew it and intended to put a stop to it. "Cam, why don't you show Vala Jack's observatory? I'm sure she would LOVE to take a look through his telescope." The last few words were well delivered and directed at Vala with articulate emphasis.

Vala opened her mouth (no doubt to tell Daniel what she would prefer to do to HIS telescope), but was quickly silenced by Daniel raising his hand. "Don't. Just go." With that, he ushered Cam and Vala outside through the back patio doors.

"I will accompany Colonel Mitchell to make sure nothing is broken," Teal'c stated, standing. "Would you care for some fresh air, O'Neill?" Jack didn't even have time to protest as he as was hoisted to his feet by a strong Jaffa arm.

"Couldn't hurt." Jack said with a smile. "Guess I better make sure that Vala Mal-Content doesn't offend the neighbors from my rooftop." They headed outside and again Daniel shook his head at how quickly their Jaffa brother picked up on his true purpose. He didn't descend on his target until he heard Jack and Teal'c's footsteps heading up the ladder, however.


	6. Chapter 6

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 6:**

Sam was washing up and putting away the leftover pizza from dinner. Though she wasn't sure why she took the time to wrap it all in foil. Jack would have it devoured as breakfast the next morning. She didn't appear to hear Daniel approach and stand in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked with no pretense.

Sam didn't flinch, indicating that she probably had heard him from the moment he had started towards the kitchen. _Always in combat mode_ he thought to himself. Though he never felt for her the way Jack did, a part of Daniel had always wondered what Sam was like when she was alone with her thoughts. _Does she ever relax? Could she ever trust anyone completely after all we have been through?_

A conversation for another time, perhaps. He was never shy when it came to Sam. Daniel did love her and had they moved in different directions, things could have been different between them. But there was no regret, and he was happy for his two friends finally "getting together". Happy that their lives were finally giving back some of what they had given over the years.

"I'm putting away the pizza," Sam answered his question as if it was completely obvious. What did it LOOK like she was doing?

"No, I mean tonight, with Jack. With **you**. Something's wrong."

If it wouldn't have hurt Daniel's feelings, Sam might have laughed at him. _Did he ever turn that intuition off?_ she wondered. _Always in cultural mode_ she thought. "It's really nothing, Daniel. I'm not sure if Jack would want me to talk about it."

Daniel looked a little hurt, but pressed on, in his usual fashion. "You know you can trust me right? I mean I know I told Walter about that one thing that one time, but I really did learn my lesson. And I didn't intend to tell him anyway, you know how he is with his doughnuts and his coffee and it just slipped out--"

Sam did laugh this time cutting him off, "It really **is** nothing, Daniel. Sara was in a car accident. She didn't make it. Jack had to identify her. It's just been hard on him." Sam didn't really want it to sound so callous, but she knew Daniel would have pushed until he got **something** out of her. It might as well have been the truth.

"Oh," was all he could muster. That definitely wasn't part of any of the scenarios running through his mind.

"See," Sam said with a pat on his shoulder. "Everything really is okay. No ancient devices slowly turning me into a child, no kids from past secret lives arriving to ruin our idyllic lifestyle, no quantum mirror clones threatening to blow our cover, and before you EVEN go there I am NOT pregnant with Jack's or anyone's child!"

Daniel twisted up his lips in an "oh, very funny" expression. "Okay I get it. Wow, do you think he needs to talk? I mean I wouldn't tell him you told me, but maybe if I make myself available--"

"Daniel, he'll talk when he's ready. He actually didn't want me to cancel tonight; I was all set to call everyone, but he insisted we go ahead. It's fine. Really."

"If you're sure--"

"I am."

Smiling tightly with acceptance, Daniel pulled her into a hug. "I just want to make sure Jack doesn't screw things up with you, you know? He's lost so much. I don't think he could stand to lose you, too."

Sam turned serious, "Its going to take Asgard intervention to pull me away. We're good Daniel, honestly. And I appreciate your concern. Jack will, too, when he's ready."

Seeming satisfied, Daniel moved out of the embrace. His next question was interrupted, however, by a crash from the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 7:**

Daniel and Sam made their way quickly out of the patio doors and onto the back deck. "Whatever she broke I'll replace it!" Daniel called up to Jack on the roof.

Surprisingly, the voice that called back was Mitchell's. "It's okay. I just dropped my wine glass! Guess I had too much." He laughed nervously, "I'll get you another." Sam could tell that he was probably worried Jack would throttle him. No matter how much Mitchell was in the General's presence, often in Jack's own home, it was hard for him to forget that he was his superior officer.

"Not necessary," Sam heard Jack reply. He then called down to them, "Actually now that the two of you are here I wanted to make a proposal. Get up here!"

Sam began to protest, but Daniel was on his way up the ladder. She sighed and began to climb up behind him. "I'm not really sure there's room enough for all of us up there."

"Hurry up, Carter." Jack offered his hand and hoisted her up, pulling her to him. She smiled.

"And what exactly are you going to propose, General?" She asked with feigned innocence.

"Well, I propose that you get some downtime from SG1 and come to D.C. with me for the week. It will also give everyone a little break from going off world. Daniel can work in his lab. T can…go candle shopping, or something."

Sam began to protest, "Oh, gosh, Jack, I'd love to, but I've got a few projects going right now and next Wednesday I'm supposed to have this conference call with--"

Putting up a hand, Jack cut her off, "And that is why Mitchell and Daniel are going to make sure that if anyone has any problems with your absence they can direct it to me at the Pentagon. I've already cleared it with Landry."

Sam was offended at him doing this behind her back. However, she was such a good soldier she knew the value of presenting a united front. Instead of arguing in front of their friends, she smiled.

"Well we can discuss it later." She offered, giving him a slight scowl before turning to Vala and changing the subject. "How about that tour of the house?"

"Lovely," Vala offered sensing, as did the others, that something was not right.

Mitchell watched them go before looking at his wrist. "It's been a real pleasure, General O'Neill, but Teal'c and I really need to get back to the mountain. We have a…thing…in the morning." He shook Jack's hand and headed down the ladder.

This left only Daniel and Jack on the roof. Jack put up his hand before Daniel could start in on him and said, "Look, we'll work it out Daniel. Okay? Thanks for the concern." With that Jack followed Mitchell and Teal'c down the ladder and back into the house. He could hear Jack seeing them out.

Daniel shook his head, climbed down, and waited by the front door for Vala to finish her tour. He hugged Sam as she approached, "Thanks for having us. See you tomorrow." He restrained himself from saying anything about the awkward exchange on the roof.

Shaking Jack's hand and then pulling him into a tight hug, Daniel whispered, "If you ever need to talk, you know, about anything…maybe something that might have happened, you know, that is awkward…or anything, you have my number."

Confused, Jack patted Daniel's shoulder and said, "Um, sure, Danny. I'll keep that in mind." He then put his arm around Sam and waved good-bye as Daniel and Vala headed for Daniel's car.

As the door closed behind them, Vala said, "General O'Neill seemes like a nice fellow. It's too bad I won't get to know him better."

Opening the passenger side door, Daniel looked down at her confused.

"Because Sam is going to eat him alive for going behind her back to put her on leave."

Daniel looked at her for a moment and nodded his head, "I think you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your patience in my lack updating for a couple days. Weekends are notoriously busy for me, so I work better during the week. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 8:**

Once their friends were well on their way, Jack pulled Sam into a hug before she could let loose the emotions he could tell she had been holding in. "I'm sorry I sprung that on you. I just wanted to surprise you."

Sam's anger began to dissipate, "I know, Jack, I just have SO much going on. I've worked hard for this job and I don't want anyone to think that I'm pulling strings because I'm engaged to you. It's a fine line I have to walk."

Holding her at arms length, Jack nodded, "I know that, Sam." He tried not to get testy with her. "But Sara...what happened today made me realize how little time we get together. If something happened to one of us can you honestly say that we tried hard enough? I've been there done that, Sam. I owe it to my son to try harder; I owe it to you. Can we say that we gave up enough to be together? When do 'we' come first before 'the job'? Isn't it about time, for ONCE, that we just forget the SGC? It's just one week."

Thinking carefully over her words, Sam weighed her options. It was true; he had had an extremely rough day. She had almost forgotten about how she had found him when she came home and was amazed that he had 'turned off' his broken state while their friends were there. However, that haunted, dispirited look was returning.

"What about the funeral? You'll miss it if we head to D.C. on Saturday."

Jack sighed, "Sam, the last thing I would want to do is show up in the middle of her friends and family and cause a ruckus. I paid my respects this morning."

"Why can't you spend the week here? I take it you're not taking time off if we're headed back to D.C.?"

"I have a few meetings, but I'm yours the rest of the time, I swear!" He took both of her hands into his. "Please, Sam. I don't want to be alone."

This admission hit her and Sam's heart crumbled into a million pieces. She was already on the plane with him. That was it. She was there. She nodded, "Okay. I'll go. I'll finish up what I can tomorrow and we can head out whenever you're ready."

Jack nodded, "Thank you. I know it's unfair to put my job importance above yours. Hell, you know I'd rather not be there at all."

"I know," she agreed with a smile. "I just remind myself that without your bureaucracy none of us would have a job." She laughed, not able to resist getting in one dig, "Although I **have** seen you in action, I may not have a job left if they don't let you out now and then."

Tilting his head with a wry smile, Jack kissed her gently. "I'll make sure I don't put THAT in my report, Colonel Carter."


	9. Chapter 9

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 9:**

Sam closed her laptop with a click and a sigh. She was no where near ready to leave all of her projects behind for a week, but she had promised. Walking toward her desk, she paused to look at a picture of Jack and her when she was honored by the SGC for some accolade or another. She remembered that it was the first time they had been seen in public in a 'relationship' capacity.

She was still staring at that picture when a shadow fell across her workstation from the doorway. "I'm on the way Daniel! Did he call you to make sure I was finishing--Oh." Realizing it was not Daniel in the doorway, Sam felt a little sheepish for her outburst.

"Colonel Carter, I am sorry to have alarmed you. It was not my intention." Teal'c gave his characteristic bow and moved further into the room.

"Daniel send you to check up on me?" Sam didn't look at him, but smirked as she continued to pack up her things.

"No, I believe Daniel Jackson is currently in his lab." Teal'c considered for a moment. "Vala Mal Doran has proved quite adept at outwitting his attempts to evade her."

Sam snorted, "Yes, she does have a way of attaching herself to anything….male."

Seeming to consider that for a moment, Teal'c continued, "I merely wanted to wish you a satisfactory trip."

"I appreciate that, Teal'c." Staring at him for a moment, Sam moved to embrace the gentle giant. "I really do. To tell you the truth, I am not really looking forward to this trip."

"Perhaps you would rather convey your feelings to Daniel Jackson. I do not think that--"

Chuckling, Sam patted Teal'c on the arm and made to lock up the lab, indicating that he should follow. "Don't worry, Teal'c. I'm not about to say anything bad about Jack. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Indeed," Teal'c commented non-committaly.

Sam took it as an invitation to continue. They headed toward the elevators. She tried to keep her voice low, so no one would hear, "Jack is up to something." She confessed, "I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

"Have you not already made such a commitment?" Teal'c asked confused. "I recall celebratory cake."

"No, that's not what I mean," She clarified as she pushed the button. "I mean I think he's going to ask me to actually get married while we are in Washington. I'm not sure I can do it."

"You are afraid O'Neill would be doing this out of grief for his first wife?"

Sam's jaw must have been hanging open. "Did Daniel tell you?! He swore--"

"Daniel Jackson did not tell me. I enjoy reading the newspaper. It was written next to the Hagar the Horrible comic strip."

Sam had to smile at this. Of course the obituary would be in today's paper. The elevator dinged and the door opened. She held it in place, "Yes, well, you hit the nail on the head. And while I have no doubt that Jack loves me and that we will get married, I just don't want it to be because of this. God I sound selfish," Sam admitted.

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." Teal'c responded thoughtfully.

Smiling Sam kissed him on the cheek and stepped into the elevator. "Sophocles?" She asked, knowing she had heard the quote before.

"Hagar the Horrible," Teal'c replied, and let the doors close between them.


	10. Chapter 10

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the update. I needed to get my Washington D.C. Bearings. I actually live in VA, so I go to D.C. pretty often, but I wanted to make sure I got the geography (where I put Jack's apt. etc.) right as I don't live there. So I HAVE been working on the story, just in different way.

**Chapter 10:**

Sam woke up to the sound of traffic outside the windows and voices downstairs in the office, or rather, 'voice'. She could tell Jack was talking on the phone. The conversation didn't sound urgent or intense, so she snuggled back down into the covers and tried not to listen.

It was an exercise in futility. He was practically at the bottom of the steps. Trying to focus on her surroundings, she realized that she actually liked Jack's little apartment in Alexandria, VA. He hadn't really personalized it, though. Sam supposed that was because he wanted his house in Colorado Springs to still feel like home; she couldn't fault him for that.

She knew that he hadn't used most of his housing stipend from the Air Force. He could most definitely be living somewhere nicer, in a nicer neighborhood, but he had chosen this place. Sam suspected it was probably the first one he even looked at. That thought made her smile.

When she lived in D.C., she hadn't had anything THIS nice. He had an upstairs, two bedrooms and two and a half baths. The complex was even more than she could hope for: three pools, three tennis courts, numerous weight and workout rooms and a walking trail. They were close to everything and he was only 15 minutes from work. At least she wouldn't get bored if he did get caught up in meetings. She had never spent so long with him in D.C. She'd only been here for the odd weekend here and there. However, experiencing his little apartment, Sam was almost willing to give up the SGC and come back to Washington in the middle of it all. Almost.

Turning toward 'his side' of the bed, Sam squinted at the morning sun pouring through the doors that lead to the small balcony off of the bedroom. The last time she came, they had slept with the doors open. It was nice. Almost enough to imagine his apartment was their own, private, getaway. Albeit a get away that sounded like car horns and obese pigeons.

She spied some of the few things he had brought with him from Colorado: pictures. She picked up one of her and Daniel, covered in mud, giving the photographer a look that would make Ba'al tremble. Chuckling out loud, Sam placed it back on the bedside table. A small lump formed in her throat at one of Cassie, which instantly made her think of Janet.

"Well it's something I had considered before, but never seriously. I appreciate your help." Sam heard Jack say into the phone as he was heading back up the steps toward the bedroom.

She smiled sleepily at him as he stood in the doorway, barefoot in his "Duff Man" sweat pants. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the phone; the person on the other end obviously losing Jack's attention. She giggled and sat up against the headboard.

"Okay. Of course. Yes, of course." Jack nodded as he acquiesced to whatever the other person was saying. "Tomorrow, then. Thanks. Bye, Nick." Hanging up the phone, Jack tossed it on to the bedside table and hopped on top of the covers next to Sam.

"That your lackey?" Sam asked innocently. Trying to sound as if she wasn't trying to gain information about his phone call. _Who is Nick?_ She had certainly never heard his name before.

"Plying for intel, Carter? You were much more subtle under my command." With a quick kiss, Jack sprung out of bed (as much as he could with a bad knee) and headed to the closet. "Although I guess I'm under your command now," Jack deadpanned as he ogled her exaggeratedly in a nightgown he had bought for her not long ago.

"Ready in ten, flyboy," she ordered over her shoulder as she walked toward the bathroom and a quick shower. "And I expect perfection in everything you say and do from here on out, airman."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack whispered softly, thankful that she let his phone conversation drop. _She'll find out soon enough what she wanted to know. Then everything will be different._


	11. Chapter 11

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 11:**

Later that night, Jack treated Sam to dinner at The Source, Wolfgang Puck's restaurant near the Capitol building. They had spent most of the day on the Capitol Mall going between Smithsonian buildings and just walking. Though she felt a little like she was on a school field trip, Sam was so grateful that she had decided to come to Washington and stay with Jack for the week.

Something was still bothering her, though. No matter how much she hinted and afforded him the opportunity, He would not open up about Sara or her death.

Sam did not want to push him or to nag him, so she left that particular line of questioning by the wayside. Telling herself that he would talk when he wanted to, Sam tried to justify how many times they had lost someone close and exactly how many times he'd opened up to her about it. Yet, it all turned out fine. They'd made it through each time, and usually better for it. She let his lack of communication on the subject drop.

The restaurant was airy and Sam readily sipped the wine that had been sent over from another table by one of Jack's friends. As much as she loved her job, she had to admit that it was nice to play dress up and to act like a woman and not a combat hardened colonel.

She found that she enjoyed being Jack's date, playing the part when he introduced her to his friends (or the equivalent thereof). It was even more enjoyable when he introduced her as Colonel Samantha Carter. The faces some of these Pentagon pencil pushers made were priceless.

After returning home, they sat together on the couch, relishing an evening that ended like most normal couples. Sam read a science magazine, her feet in Jack's lap as he flipped channels. It annoyed her to no end that he couldn't settle on one show and stay there. Jack, however, had informed her once that why would he want to watch **one** thing, when this way he could watch **everything**? She couldn't argue with that logic.

"I have to go in tomorrow," he informed her, not turning from the screen. When he realized she had no idea he had even spoken, he tickled her feet.

Sam jumped at the unexpected contact and let the magazine fall to her lap. "Did you say something?" She asked with mock sincerity.

"I have to go in tomorrow. I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. I can't get out of it."

"I'll find something to do. I told Caroline Sadler that I'd try to stop by while I was here." General Thomas Sadler has worked with her father. His wife, Caroline, had been wonderful to her and Mark after their mother died. The Sadlers had not been able to make it in for Jacob's funeral and Sam felt more than ever that she needed to spend some time with them.

"Okay," Jack agreed. "Though make sure you're done by Five. I want to make sure we at least have dinner together. I've got something special planned."

Sam was silent for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should bring up her apprehensions, but she went for it anyway. Opening her mouth, and then closing it again, Sam tried to get out what she was feeling without hurting his feelings. Finally she decided on quick, like a band-aid.

"I don't think we should get married right now. You've just lost Sara and I don't want it to be for the wrong reasons. I'm here because I love you, and I do love you, but I just don't think the timing is right. So much is going on at the SGC. And I've just had such a hard time with my love life in the past, I don't want anything to mess this up--"

Sam was silenced by Jack laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry. I really did just want to spend some time with you. I wasn't planning on getting married this week, Sam. Unless you want to…which I guess you don't." He smiled softly at her, "I understand what you're saying. I'm not hurt."

Sighing with relief she laughed at her outburst. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried that's what you had in mind for this trip."

Jack shook his head. "Nope. You know I never plan that far ahead." He laughed again, "Besides I want our wedding to be everything you want, too. I wouldn't plan it without you."

Kissing him for that admission, Sam placed her magazine on the table and headed toward the stairs. "Well then," she smirked and batted her lashes exaggeratedly, "I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep with the tantalizing prospect of a Jack O'Neill, non-wedding, surprise awaiting me tomorrow."

Laughing Jack followed her up the stairs, "I guess I'll just have to find someway to wear you out, then, Colonel."

Stopping mid-step, Sam turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She smiled wickedly, "and just what did you have in mind, General?"

"Drop and give me twenty," He deadpanned with a smirk, walking past her into the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 12:**

The next day Sam was amazed at how giddy she felt. Her mind kept wandering to what Jack might surprise her with. He was good at getting her small gifts and sending flowers. She definitely couldn't complain about his attentions. Her attempts not to speculate were failing spectacularly. Whatever it was she was sure it **would** be a surprise: good or bad.

Sam enjoyed her visit with the Sadlers, and felt guilty that she had not visited them more often. Most of the conversation was about her Dad. The General and Mrs. Sadler told her that they were to visit Mark later in the summer and planned to pay their respects to Jacob at that time.

Tears always seemed to form in Sam's eyes as she was reminded yet again that her father had given up burial at Arlington in favor of resting next to her mother in San Diego. She had to admit, she was a little jealous that Mark lived so close to both of them. He had chosen their mother's hometown as soon as a position became open there.

Looking at her watch, the face read noon. Since Jack had insisted that she not lift a finger this week, he had arranged for a driver in lieu of renting a car. Sam was annoyed, but she appreciated what he was trying to do, so she took the driver without complaint. She stepped into the backseat and told him to take her to the Pentagon.

_Jack may be in a meeting, but they have to break sometime for lunch_ (she hoped); Sam expected she might be able to snag him for a quick bite. Throwing her weight around a bit, she headed up to Jack's office to find it as busy as ever.

His head secretary looked up and smiled when Sam approached. "Good afternoon Colonel Carter, can I help you with something?"

Sam looked toward Jack's closed door, the name plate made her smile. He deserved his rank of General, even if he didn't think so. She enjoyed seeing it written before his name. "Um, I was just wondering if General O'Neill was out of his meeting yet."

The secretary gave her a confused look. Her eyebrows furrowing as she flipped through what must have been an appointment calendar. "I didn't think…" she trailed off as she found the date and pointed to it. "General O'Neill didn't have a meeting scheduled today. The General made it quite clear that he was taking the WHOLE week off, no exceptions." Seeing the surprise on Sam's face, the woman tried to find an explanation. "Are you sure it was here? I guess it could have been last minute." This woman had ordered flowers many times for Colonel Carter to be delivered in Colorado. She was well aware of the relationship between the General and the tall blonde standing in front of her now.

"Maybe I misunderstood," Sam admitted with a shrug and a pleasant, but forced smile. "It's not a big deal. Really. Enjoy your day." She walked off before the secretary could protest or even offer to find Jack for her. Making her way back to the car, she tried Jack's cell phone for the second time since she left his office. Again, there was no answer.

Sam was at a loss. He had never lied to her before (unless you count when it was a direct order, which she didn't). She tried to justify this in her mind. Any number of things could explain it, and it was a mistake to jump to conclusions. Suddenly losing her appetite, she asked the driver to take her back to Jack's Alexandria apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note:** You're really going to hate me after leaving you hanging for the weekend with this chapter… 

**Chapter 13:**

Sam rode back to Jack's apartment in silence, where earlier she had at least engaged the driver in some conversation. She fought the urge to pull out her cell phone again. If Jack really was in a meeting it would be wrong of her to continue to disturb him with a vibrating phone. However, the thought that he might be hurt also crossed her mind. She tried to push down the feeling that he possibly had just simply lied to her to do something else. She had no reason to believe that was the case.

She waved good-bye to the driver as she got out in front of the apartment building and headed up the stairs. Turning the key in the lock, Sam opened the door and saw Jack in the kitchen at the sink. She had to blink twice at his appearance, for he wasn't in his dress blues but in full combat dress, right down to the boots. Though she was seething inside, Sam tried to keep her composure.

"You went to the meeting with the Joint Chiefs dressed like that?" She set down her purse on the couch and moved to face him head on in the kitchen.

"You're back early," he stated with a smirk. "I wasn't ready yet."

"You lied to me." she continued, not about to be swayed by his casual snarkiness. She continued, "You said you had a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, but it looks to me like you've been doing something else."

"I told you I had a surprise for you." He didn't seem to be surprised at all by her anger.

Sam was flabbergasted. "What's the surprise? That you lied to me or that you've obviously been on some sort of recon since six o'clock this morning?"

Suddenly there was a noise from upstairs. A distinct thud, that made Sam jump with surprise. She looked up as if she could see through the floor to the guest bedroom. The sound of footsteps moved above them.

Looking at Jack in disbelief, Sam softened. "Jack you know I can't take care of a pet with my job. How am I going to get it back to Colorado? Or was this one of those surprises that's really a gift for you…" She was rendered speechless, however when she noticed a hand on the stair railing. Sam looked between Jack, and the gaze that now met hers from the stairs.

The "surprise" was most definitely NOT a pet, but a child. She knew this child. She had seen this child many times. Jack spared her the effort of trying to articulate anything by taking her hand in his.

"Sam," he began softly taking the child's much smaller hand in his free one, "I want you to meet my son…Charlie."


	14. Chapter 14

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 14:**

"Hey Buddy, why don't you go out and play while Sam and I talk for a few." Jack ruffled Charlie's hair and tossed a baseball to him that was resting on the kitchen counter.

"You'll come out later?" Charlie asked, eyeing Sam. It seemed that he was as apprehensive of her as she was of him.

"Hey! I promised didn't I?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "I don't break promises. Not anymore."

Charlie's smile lit up the room as he ran towards the front door letting it slam behind him. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he hit the stairwell and took the steps two at a time.

Sam felt like she was in a horror movie. However, they had seen too much in the past decade for her to doubt that what she was seeing was real. Trying not to assess the situation without gathering all of her Intel first, she blurted out, "How…"

Jack started pacing. Crossing her arms, Sam sat in the dining room chair closest to her. She noted that he seemed more like himself now, than he had since Sara's accident.

"Last week I got a call from former Lieutenant Colonel, Nicholas Short, who now works for the N.I.D. He had an interesting proposition for me. One that I initially turned down…"

A pit formed in Sam's stomach. She could see exactly where this was going. "The Quantum Mirror," she said without preamble. Jack nodded, confirming her suspicion.

Shaking her head, her questions came quickly, "But General Hammond ordered it destroyed. We had confirmation that it was. Landry said--"

Jack cut her off, "Carter. You know these people. When they want something they get it. Who knows how many of those things there are!? The point is, Nick contacted me last week and said they had some Intel I might be interested in. Apparently they've been sending teams through the mirror to investigate different realities…"

She shouldn't have been surprised. Was it really any different that what they did with the Stargate? As for Charlie, they had discussed this possibility before. Hypothetically. It was always hypothetically. She had told him it was a possibility. She didn't think he would ever actually do it. Sara's death must have hit him harder than she thought. Mentally she cursed herself for not forcing Daniel on him when he had offered.

Jack continued, "…they came on this one. Apparently things were pretty bad there. The replicators or something; it doesn't matter. The point is I was gone. Sara was gone. He was alone, living in some sort of medical facility. They were testing on him, Sam. This is an opportunity for the both of us. I told them no at first, but after Sara's accident, I reconsidered. He's my son, Sam." He looked desperate now. He was willing her to accept this.

"I…I don't know what to say, Jack. With the N.I.D. involved, I just…I'm not sure this is what it seems. If the realities are concurrent, then why is he not older? He should be eleven years older than you remember him." She was running through every scenario in her head. It was possible that THIS Charlie was born AFTER the one in their reality.

"He needed me, Sam. He needs me. It's what Sara would want!"

That was the last straw for Sam, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. What he had done? She should have noticed that something wasn't right, but when Jack was up to something, he did not get caught.

Trying to keep her voice even, Sam was determined to let him know just exactly what she was thinking. "How exactly are you going to explain him? Everyone knows, Jack. Everyone knows what happened! What if he's traumatized? Who knows what he's seen. How did you explain your sudden reappearance to him? We have no idea the physical effects this could have on him. How do you expect to just pick up your life with him? Do you expect me to just fall into place with this? To play house with you? I'm not ready for that!! Us being together is one thing, a child is something different."

"I'm going to retire," Jack added lamely.

"And then what? Return to Colorado Springs and coach little league with your dead son? That isn't going to put up a red flag to anyone." Sam closed her mouth and a guilty look crossed her face. "I'm sorry, that was harsh. I just…I'm worried about you."

Jack turned his back on her and headed down the hallway. He looked out the window in his office toward Charlie playing below in the courtyard.

Sam followed, her voice more controlled now. "How can you trust the N.I.D., Jack?"

He didn't answer her for a moment, only stood at the window staring. After a few silent minutes, her turned on her, "I appreciate your concern Colonel Carter, but my son and I no longer require your services. Dismissed." Walking past her, he did not even make eye contact as he headed out the door.

She shouldn't' have been shocked, but she was. However, she was not going to let him catch her with any more emotion than he had shown her. Sam didn't even pack up any of her things. Her purse was all she would need. Walking out, almost on Jack's heels, she marched as many blocks from the apartment as she could before calling information and getting cab. She was at the airport within the hour booking a flight back to Colorado Springs.


	15. Chapter 15

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note:** I am getting into interesting territory with this story. No fear! I have not forgotten it, but am simply making sure that what I commit to the page is exactly what I want. It may be longer between updates, but it is consistently on my mind.

**Chapter 15:**

The sun was starting to slink in the horizon when Sam finally made her way up the ramp at the airport and out into the gate. She saw Daniel waiting for her by the line for security checks. Mentally, she steeled herself for the endless round of questions that were no doubt headed her way.

"What--" Daniel began, before Sam cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, but why--"

"I said I'll tell you later, Daniel."

"Sure, but did someone--"

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the airport. "Damn it, Daniel. Can't we even get to the car first?!"

"Shutting up," He offered lamely, taking the rest of the walk to his car in silence. Giving her a few minutes to compose herself, and him a few minutes to navigate out of the airport complex,

Daniel tried to think of a way to construct his questions without getting cut off again. "Bill Lee," was what he ended up deciding on.

"What?" Sam asked, turning from the passenger side window pane that she had apparently found exceptionally interesting.

"It was Bill, wasn't it; who called you? Siler told him he could take care of it, but he was insistent. I'm sorry, Sam. He must have called anyway."

Though brief horror flashed in her mind at what could be wrong. She smiled slightly at this. "Uh, no, Daniel, Bill didn't call me."

Seeming to consider this for a moment, Daniel pulled out his cell phone. "Just gimme a minute, Sam."

He put the phone to his ear and waited for a few seconds as it rang. Sam could hear the muffled sound of an answer. By the length of the greeting on the other end, he was obviously calling the SGC. "Can you put me through to Teal'c? He should be in his quarters," Daniel said into the phone. "Thanks," he told the operator while glancing at Sam with a smile.

"Hey, Teal'c, look, um…we probably should let him go now, he was telling the truth. He didn't call. Yes. Yes, she's fine. We'll talk to you later, okay. I'll definitely be back tonight." Daniel moved to close his phone, but thought better of it.

"Teal'c!" He exclaimed making sure his friend was still on the line. "Tell Bill I'll pay for his glasses and tell him again how sorry we are." He snapped the phone closed with a sheepish look.

Sam gave Daniel a pointed look. "Really, Daniel? That really wasn't necessary."

Shrugging off her criticism, Daniel snorted a little. "Teal'c took Jack's order to make sure no one called to heart. We just assumed when you rushed home --"

"You assumed wrong, Daniel." She offered, quickly cutting him off. "No one called. It was my choice." She turned her attention back to the window.

"I knew it!" Daniel exclaimed shaking his head and pounding a palm on the steering wheel. "I knew he would screw this up!" Trying to deliberately make his tone softer, Daniel glanced at her, "Look, Sam, if you need to talk…I won't push you, but, I'm here. We all are."

Sam nodded trying to hold back the tears that finally threatened to fall. She knew Daniel wouldn't judge her if they did, but for herself she needed to grieve in private. She wasn't even sure what she made of the situation yet. Regret was beginning to set in. She needed to think. Alone. However, Sam couldn't just ignore his offer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Daniel."

As Daniel pulled into her driveway he took her by the hand before she could shut the door, "You'd be surprised what I'd believe, Sam. Look, I don't know what happened and I'm not sure I even want to know. But just keep in mind everything we've seen over the last decade. Everything we've done. Then I remind myself that Jack's had double that grief, double that secrecy. Sometimes I have to force myself to cut him some slack."

Sam nodded tersely and squeezed his hand, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Daniel." Shutting his car door, she walked up the driveway toward the front door it occurred to Jack was going to be everywhere she looked in the house. She waved Daniel down before he had backed completely to the road.

"On second thought, I think I'll come back to the base with you."


	16. Chapter 16

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 16:**

Three days later, Sam still had not been home. She also hadn't spoken to Daniel or anyone else about what had happened in Washington. She had holed herself up in her lab and poured all of her energy into one thing or another. Daniel and Teal'c stopped by regularly to force her to eat.

They of course tried not to let on that was what they were doing. Sam saw through them, of course, but allowed them to think they were taking care of her. She would not allow herself to call Jack, though he had left her several messages on her cell phone.

As the hands on her watch neared two a.m. on her third day back, she tried to ignore the shadow in the door of her lab. It didn't work. The shadow spoke.

"Jack just called. He's on his way here."

She sat up straighter, still not speaking.

"He said he tried the house almost as much as he tried your cell phone. He's worried about you, Sam. I'm worried about you."

She continued to ignore him. Making plans on how to avoid Jack. No doubt she was going to have to find new living arrangements soon. If it really was over.

"The least you can do is cut me a little slack. Cam is gone for the week and I've only had Vala and Teal'c to talk to. Well technically only Vala since we know how chatty Teal'c is. If I have to hear one more plot line involving Erica Kane, I'm going to lose it." He laughed a little at his joke, moving closer to her.

Sam stopped what she was doing completely and scrubbed her hands through her hair, finallly letting her face rest in them. She threw him a bone and muttered, "Did he happen to mention what he was planning to do with his 'extra passenger'."

Seeming to consider this for a minute, Daniel moved closer to her, allowing more light from the hallway to spill into the room. "Extra passenger? Oh, you're kidding me!? I hope you let him have it! I'm going to kill him myself. I thought after Kerry, he'd learned his lesson!"

Finally turning to face him she shook her head, "Not another woman, Daniel. Charlie."

Uncomprehending, Daniel knitted his brows and shook his head, "What do you mean."

"His son, Charlie," She clarified and began to tell him everything.


	17. Chapter 17

What the Curse May Be

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your continued patience. RL is hectic right now. My husband and I are both rehearsing two plays (running at the same time in repertory). One of them being Romeo and Juliet (learning Shakespeare YAY!...not). In addition to that, my job was a little hectic for the last week. That is where I usually write (Shhhhhh. Don't tell!), but things are calming down for the summer, so hopefully I won't leave you hanging for so long again.

**Chapter 17:**

When Sam was finished 'spilling her guts' as it were, Daniel could have been blown over with a feather. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, however Jack's motivation surprised him even less.

Although he and Sha're had had no children, Daniel could all too well understand the process one goes through when grieving such a loss. Jack's decision may not have been a sound one, but Daniel couldn't say he would have resisted such a temptation had it been presented to him.

He and Sam stood in silence for a moment before Daniel offered, "You should call him, Sam. He sounded miserable."

Looking back at her hands, Sam nodded, "I know Daniel, but we said some pretty hurtful things. I can forgive him, but I still don't know that I can handle the situation as a whole." She stood, considering for a minute "I'm just gonna go topside, see if I can get him." There was so much she needed to work out in her mind, but it was unfair to Jack for her to discuss it with Daniel.

Daniel smiled and gave her a hug, but turned serious, "Have you given any thought about why the NID would even come to Jack for this? Aside from Barrett, none of their agents has ever shown any motivation to spread the love around." He shook his head trying to run through as may scenarios as possible in his head.

"I've been trying to think of the same thing, but I haven't come to anything conclusive yet." She turned around her laptop to let him see what she had been working on. Daniel leaned in to find her screen was covered with information about "Charlie" O'Neill. "You hacked their database?" He asked, his amusement evident.

"Yeah," Sam admitted nonchalantly. "They're pretty open about the whole operation. At least between themselves, anyway. Charlie was examined and released to Jack's care. On the surface it seems on the up and up."

"On the surface," Daniel repeated making it sound like a warning.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Sam gestured toward the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." She left Daniel pouring over her laptop. If he could spot something suspicious (besides the fact that the NID came to Jack in the first place), he'd be doing better than she was.

As Sam headed toward the surface, she could physically feel some of the tension she had been holding for the past few days melting away. Talking to Daniel had helped. She sincerely missed Jack and had regretted what she had said. She felt guilty for ignoring his calls and hoped it wasn't too late to mend things. If the NID were on the level, Jack was going to need her. She loved him enough to work through this.

Once she signed out and saw the first cracks of sunlight near the entrance to the mountain, Sam pulled out her cell phone and began to dial the familiar numbers. She barely had the phone to her ear before she realized her call was in vain. Jack and Charlie were walking hurriedly toward her.

"Carter! Inside, now!" he barked at her, not in an unfriendly manner, just efficiently. He smoothly grabbed her elbow and led her back to the mountain in one motion. She could tell he was in full Colonel mode at the moment. His posture and body language made her instantly look around for a threat. Nothing was forthcoming, but she trusted him enough to keep her instincts on "high alert".

They entered the mountain; Jack's security clearance (or his finesse) allowing Charlie to pass through with minimal detection and no word from any of the airmen they passed. He didn't say a word to her until they made it back to her lab, where Daniel was still engrossed in the laptop.

"Oh good, you made up," Daniel deadpanned watching as the three entered silently. He realized, of course, that Sam had left less than ten minutes ago, and as usual he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Once the door was closed and they were alone, Jack blurted out, "Daniel can you take Charlie to get something to eat? I need to talk to Sam alone."

"But--"

Never taking his eyes from Sam, Jack continued calmly, "I promise I'll fill you in later, Daniel, but right now I need you to do this for me? Please?"

Daniel could read his friend well enough to know he really needed this. Taking Charlie's hand he introduced himself, "Hi Charlie, I'm Daniel…" Sam could hear them talking as they headed down the hall.

Jack closed the door behind them and turned back to Sam. They regarded each other silently for a moment before he gestured to the computer, "Find out anything?"

Sam looked guilty for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I--"

Not giving her time to finish, Jack continued, "Well I need you to keep digging. I need to know the real reason they wanted him back here. After the last two days, I can tell you, it sure as hell wasn't to do me any favors."


	18. Chapter 18

What the Curse May Be

**Chapter 18:**

"Magnets?" Sam asked incredulously with more than a little feeling that he was messing with her. "I don't understand."

She was seated at her lab bench, hands clasped lightly in front of her. Pacing back and forth on the other side, Jack was trying to articulate what had obviously been quite a few series of events.

He rubbed his hands over his face and tried again, leaning on her lab bench with one hand. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is, Carter." Jack sighed apologetically. "Sam," he amended. "He was moving the magnets around on the refrigerator. You know, without his hands."

Sam tried to be a scientist about the situation, but she had known the other shoe would drop eventually. She tried to remain neutral, to pretend that they hadn't just had the worst exchange in their whole relationship only days before.

"So? Did you ask him about it?" She tried to remain neutral, to pretend that they hadn't just had the worst exchange in their whole relationship only days before.

Shaking his head, Jack made his way around the bench and sat on the stool next to her. "I tried to. He was vague. Not like trying to HIDE anything from me, just vague." He made an attempt at an apology, "I was weak. I shouldn't have agreed. It was a bad idea and now I've really screwed up. To top it off, the NID are most definitely following us."

Sam didn't look shocked. "Well I don't know how long Landry will protect you from them, Jack. You know how hard it is to fend them off. You think they wanted him back here to test him?"

"It's the only answer I've got at the moment," Jack agreed. "Better to bring me in on it then try to hide him if something came of it, I guess."

"I guess," Sam agreed still thinking. She moved one of her hands to cover his and squeezed softly. "All we can do right now is have Carolyn run some tests." She paused before looking at him directly, "I'm sorry, Jack."

He knew that she wasn't only apologizing for their fight, but also for the situation with Charlie. Squeezing her hand back he stood and gave her a tight smile. When they had gotten down to the logistics of a relationship together, Jack and Sam had promised each other no outward physical affection at work. With Jack in Washington, that hadn't been too hard. They were rarely at work together, and apart from the occasional hand holding, the need to restrain themselves was practically nil.

At this moment, however, after their fight and with his confusion over his feelings for "Charlie", Jack could care less about what they had agreed. The door was closed, and if anyone was monitoring her lab, they wouldn't say anything; He'd see to it. Pulling her into him, Jack placed a kiss on her hair. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"I love you," Sam offered into his shoulder where her face was resting. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

Jack was more at ease then he had been before he'd started this whole thing. Top minds were on the problem. Thankfully those top minds also happened to be his best friends. Whatever happened, he couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
